


[Podfic] Hand-to-Hand

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Exhibition Match, Fighting, Gen, Light Angst, Music, PFL was messed up, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of Hand-to-Hand by eponymous_roseAfter the ceasefire, Agents Carolina and Washington help train the soldiers of Chorus, but they find there’s plenty of speculation that still needs to be put to rest: which surviving Freelancer is the stronger fighter? After all, a little sparring match never hurt anyone...





	[Podfic] Hand-to-Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hand-to-Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821482) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : ["Flesh and Bone" by The Killers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPW0t3ysrGc)

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/HandToHand_201906/Hand-to-Hand.mp3)  
  
| 22 MB | 0:23:11  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/HandToHand_201906/Hand-to-Hand.m4b)  
  
| 33 MB | 0:23:11


End file.
